Konoha 12 vs The Akatsuki
by Hana-01
Summary: Showdown of the century! Soccer style! What are the tricks, tactics and strategies used in soccer in the narutoverse? It's the Konoha 12 going up against the formiddable Akatsuki... Who will take home the glory of winning?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! This is just a two-shot thought up by my friend and my brother and I, inspired by the soccer world cup hosted in my country (South Africa). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

**Konoha 12 vs. The Akatsuki – Soccer style!**

It was a warm sunny day in the village of Konoha, the atmosphere was electric, emotions were running high and the stadium was packed with fans all gathered to watch a game of soccer between the Konoha 12 and the Akatsuki. Suddenly, the noise in the stadium died down as the booming voice of Jiraiya, the commentator began to speak. "Welcome everyone! To the so-called match of the century!" A huge applause was to be heard from the large crowd of spectators. "Yahoo! Let us introduce you to the coaches," Maito Gai, the second commentator spoke, "For the Akatsuki we have Pein and for the Konoha 12 we have Tsu –"

"Yes that's right, it's the one, the only, super fine, super hot Tsu –"

Gai smacked Jiraiya on the back of his head for interrupting. "Nevermind," said Gai, "Let's move on to introducing the captains! For Konoha 12, the super geek Shikamaru, aka, Geekamaru!"

"Well you're a fine one to talk..." Jiraiya muttered.

"For the Akatsuki, once again its Pein!"

The camera zoomed in on Pein who appeared to be arguing with a match official.

"Wow, the match hasn't even started yet and Pein's already being a Pain in the ass. So ero-sennin, what do you have to say about the weather conditions?"

"It's Jiraiya you Fuzzy Eyebrows! Anyway, I'd say as long as Tsunade's in the stadium, it is going to be shi shi poo poo la la HOT in here..."

"I said the WEATHER, not the COACHES! How unyouthful!"

Gai began to introduce the players of Konoha 12 as they appeared on the pitch. "At the goals I see a guy who won't stop munching on his packet of chips (Chouji). The defenders are...a young man not wearing his kit but an outfit that can only be described as what a jail outfit would look like (Naruto), a boy still battling to wake up from the bench (Shikamaru), a guy with what looks like an overgrown rat on his head (Kiba), and a dude wearing shades in the shade (Shino). Moving on to the mid-fielders, it's a skinny blonde (Ino) and oh my God a huge forehead! (Sakura) we'll be seeing a lot of headers from that young lady. Let's not forget about the super genius Neji and my beautiful Green Beast, Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"I will win this match with the power of youth!"

"Youth!" Gai echoed as Jiraiya sucker-punched him to continue.

"Yeow, ok, ok, let's go to the strikers...we have a spaced-out young girl (Hinata) and a chicken-butt, rooster-headed, fowl-cut hairstyled guy (Sasuke). On the bench, we have my other youthful student, mistress of weapons! (Tenten), a guy who seems to be more interested in drawing (Sai), a vicious-looking emo red-head (Gaara), a guy with weird make-up (Kankuro) and a blonde with an unusual hairdo (Temari)."

Needless to say, the Konoha 12, Sai and the Sand-siblings were less than pleased with their introductions, well, apart from Neji , Lee and Tenten.

"Now for the Akatsuki," Jiraiya began, "A man that needs no introductions, obviously because we introduced him twice already (Pein). At the goals we have a pumpkin that claims to be a good boy! The defenders are, including Pein, a treacherous weasel that murdered his clan and cast his little brother into an angsty life of emo-ism (Itachi)."

Sasuke was on the other end of the pitch, being restrained by Naruto, Kiba and Chouji. "Lemme at him! Lemme at him!"

"Alrighty then...well what do you know, another blonde, looking exactly like the other one (Deidara) and a young man –" Jiraiya looked down at his script, "WHAT? He's 35 years old!(Sasori) He must let me in on his secrets... Now for the mid-fielders, ooh she should be fined for looking for looking so fine (Konan), next is...wait, why is that guy selling snacks and trying to collect ticket fees? (Kakuzu), anyway, next we got a guy here who didn't even score a goal yet but he's taken off his shirt. Not only that, he already defaced the pitch with what seems to be a Jashin symbol (Hidan), we've got a big blue guy handing water to his teammates (Kisame). Now for the strikers, first is...a two-toned individual who appears to be eyeing the spectators hungrily (Zetsu). Kyaaaaah! It's my gay pedo buddy, he finally came back, I thought I'd never see him again (Orochimaru). Okay let's go to the substitutes on the bench, we got a four-eyed freak (Kabuto), an insanely tall guy (Juugo), yet another four-eyed freak, but this time it's a girl (Karin) and she's beating the stuffing out of a white-haired, sharp-toothed guy who is emitting splashes of um, water? (Suigetsu)."

The players of Konoha 12 were dressed in navy blue shorts and t-shirts with a red spiral on the back along with their names on their backs and numbers, the front of their t-shirts had the Konoha emblem and they wore their headbands proudly. The Akatsuki had black shorts and t-shirts with the red cloud design.

"The referee for this match is my number one rival and is known as the copy-ninja!" Gai announced as Kakashi walked out onto the field with his book, wearing a bored expression.

"And the linesmen...or should I say lineswomen..."Jiraiya said, while trying to control his nosebleed, watching the two women in their shorts and t-shirts, "Are Kurenai and Anko!"

Kakashi stood in the centre of the pitch with Pein and Shikamaru, getting ready for the coin toss to see which team would start the kick-off. Between a master strategist and a guy who thought he was God, it was hard to say who would win. "Let's have a nice, fair game," said Kakashi, "Pein?"

"Heads."

_Flip, flip, flip_

"Tails. Konoha start," Kakashi said, "Captains, shake hands."

Pein reluctantly shook Shikamaru's hand, all the while trying to crush it, while Shikamaru yawned in his face. Hinata kicked the ball to Sasuke at the kick off line and the game had begun! "And it's the younger Uchiha with the ball for Konoha, wearing the number 9 shirt!" said Jiraiya. As Sasuke was running, ready to score for Konoha, Itachi appeared next to him. "You cannot score, foolish little brother, you will never win because you lack...hatred."

Sasuke got angry and kicked the ball hard – at Itachi's two fruit and veg to be precise.

Kakashi blew his whistle. "Oooh, that must have hurt," Jiraiya said. "Bastard! What are you doing? Get your head in the game!" Naruto yelled. "How's that for hatred!" Sasuke told Itachi, who was curled up in a ball on the ground. "Free kick to the Akatsuki," Kakashi called out.

"Awww but Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto complained.

Zetsu got ready to take the free kick for Akatsuki. "Let's kick left. **No right I say, right!"** Zetsu argued, which resulted in him tripping over the ball while trying to kick it in two opposite directions. The ball was brought back into play by Rock Lee, who headed for the goal, bursting with the power of the springtime of youth. "My beautiful green beast is going for goal!" Gai commentated. Tobi was jumping up and down in front of the goals, "Tobi will be a good boy and save the goal!" But as Lee sped past the Akatsuki defense, Tobi started to panic. "Take this!" Lee exclaimed, and with an almighty kick, the ball ricocheted off the goalpost and the Konoha supporters groaned. "Yay! Tobi saved it!"

"No you didn't, un! Stop cowering in the corner of the goalpost and pay attention!" Deidara reprimanded him. "Sorry Senpai," Tobi said sadly. Meanwhile, Hidan had the ball for Akatsuki and Shikamaru was challenging him for it. "C'mon Shikamaru! Show him!" Ino Yamanaka yelled to her teammate. "It's already decided by Jashin-sama that I will score and win this match," Hidan said with a feral grin. "Hah! You wish," Kiba said, tackling Hidan and sweeping the ball away, he passed it to Hinata and suddenly five Akatsuki members were converging on her. "Just give us the ball, you weak little girl, and we won't tackle you for it," Sasori told her threateningly. Hinata side-stepped him and passed the ball to Shino. Sasori was about to after the ball but saw that a ton of insects now covered it, Sasori was not a guy to scream and overreact, but Deidara was. "Danna! He's covered it with creepy insects!"

"I can see that brat, now stop pulling my shirt and go after him!"

Shino had already passed the ball to Neji but before Neji even kicked it, it deflated. "Oops, too much chakra," Neji said, but there was no emotion in his voice.

"It appears that Neji's gentle-fist, or um, should I say gentle-kick has deflated the ball!" Jiraiya informed the spectators.

A new ball was brought to the field by the ball-boy, Konohamaru. "Let's go my minions! We must score and defeat them!" Pein shouted to his team. Konan now had possession of the ball and was running trying to find their teams strikers – one was...stalking Sasuke? Everywhere Sasuke ran, Orochimaru wasn't far behind. "Orochimaru you snaky bastard, concentrate on the game!" Konan called as she passed him the ball. Orochimaru wasn't expecting that, and received a ball to the head. He was currently out cold on the grass. Kakashi blew his whistle, and signalled the medical team. Shizune and company arrived with a stretcher and removed him from play. "Oho! Man down for the Aka's, knocked out by his own teammate, very unyouthful!" Gai said. "My, my, Konan's hot and got insane strength! I'm lovin' it! This will cost the Aka's their first substitution as Kabuto Yakushi comes onto the field!" Jiraiya announced.

Kabuto sauntered onto the field with an air of arrogance that rivalled even Sasuke's. Meanwhile, Kakuzu was going for goal, having beaten Konoha's defence. Chouji was ready for him, but little did he know that Kakuzu also had a plan up his sleeve – or rather, in his pocket. Kakuzu pulled out a bag of barbeque flavoured potato chips that was leftover from his snack sales earlier. He threw it at Chouji, who obviously dived for it, forgetting that he was the goalkeeper, all that mattered right now was his beloved snack. Kakuzu cackled and shot for goal – and scored.

"Goal for the Aka's!" Gai proclaimed.

"Wait a minute there, Gai, Anko's flag has just gone up there!" said Jiraiya.

"Offside!" Anko called.

"What do you mean offside? You're off your head!" Pein yelled.

"What did you say asshole?" Anko screamed.

"Now, now," Kakashi said in his bored tone, "No fighting or I'm giving you a yellow card, Pein."

Pein was incensed, "You can take that yellow card and shove it up your - "

"Pein! Stop it and let's just keep playing, we'll show them," Konan said, with a smirk towards Anko. The game continued with Naruto kicking the ball high into the air. Sakura and Sasori were going for it, both jumped up in an attempt to head the ball, but their heads collided instead. "Ow! Had I been human you could have concussed me with that overlarge forehead of yours, girl." Sasori said, annoyed. "Oh shut it, puppet boy!" Sakura said dangerously. The tall, shark-looking Kisame had intercepted the ball and Naruto and Kiba were already chasing after the massive guy who had passed the ball to Itachi. Itachi stood with one foot on the ball and pointed his finger towards Naruto and Kiba.

"Eh, Naruto, are we at the beach?" Kiba asked.

"What? Hey, yes we are!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why are we dressed like lifeguards?" Kiba wondered out loud.

"I dunno, and why are we running in slow motion on the shoreline?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade watched, horrified, as Kiba and Naruto were running in the same spot as though they were in a trance. Itachi must have trapped them in a genjutsu. Tsunade called Sakura over to the sideline, "Go and hit them! They're trapped in Itachi's genjutsu!"

"I'm on it!" Sakura said, running towards the boys who were running in place in slow-motion, looking very weird indeed. She decked both boys on their heads, "Idiots! Snap out of it!" Naruto and Kiba shook their heads, "We were lifeguards on the beach, Sakura-chan!"  
"No you weren't, you were trapped in Itachi's genjutsu!" Sakura said, hitting Naruto again, for good measure. When Kakashi blew his whistle again, it was half time and no goals were scored. "Woohoo! Half-time already! Hopefully the second half will reveal a winner! Right now, the teams must be exhausted!" said Gai enthusiastically.

Shikamaru sat down with a sigh on the bench. He needed to come up with a strategy if Konoha was going to win this match. He was deep in concentration, sitting in his signature pose, when he heard a buzzing by his ear. He swatted it away, thinking it was one of Shino's bugs. "_Shikamaru! Shikamaru!"_ said a small, squeaky voice.

"Yes, Hinata?" Shikamaru asked, opening his eyes, but Hinata was seated on the other end of the bench with Kiba and Shino. _"Here Shikamaru! Look here dammit!" _Shikamaru looked around himself, but could see nothing, until a small fly – or what he thought was a fly – zoomed right between his eyes. Shikamaru squinted, the fly-thing had a cigarette in its mouth and had a very familiar face, minus the wings. "Asuma-sensei?" Shikamaru whispered in shock. _"Yep! It is I. I'm your angel, your guardian angel, I've come to help you win this match!" _Angel-Asuma said. Shikamaru scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Okay, but why are you in the form of half an insect?"

"_That's not important! What's important is igniting the will of fire and winning this match!"_

"Right. So do you have a plan?"

"_I sure do. Now listen closely..."_

**A/N: How was that? Tell me your thoughts. Flames are welcome! Please, please review!**

**If you like this story, check out my other stories Konoha's Bash – chapter 9 up and Pein's Bachelor Party! – chapter 3 up! Read and review **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second part of the soccer match! I want to thank my friend Sandy for all her funny ideas and inspiration. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It is also the final one of this two-shot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter Two**

Shikamaru was pacing around in the change room while his team sat around him. "I have a plan."

"Better be a good one," Sasuke said in his bored voice.

"Yeah...well listen closely..."

Unfortunately for the Konoha 12, Zetsu was hidden in their change room and swiftly taking notes.

"Do NOT, under any circumstances, make eye contact with Itachi. You will be trapped in a genjutsu."

"But man, that was an awesome genjutsu," Kiba said.

Shikamaru frowned at him. "Sasuke, maybe you can try using a genjutsu or two on an Akatsuki."

"Too easy," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Let's not get too overconfident... Chouji you can do that thing we discussed at the beginning of the match. Ino, try your shintenshin no jutsu," Shikamaru said. His two teammates nodded.

"What do I get to do?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"You...can use kage bunshin to distract them. In fact, I need all of you to use whatever special skills you have in order to win this seeing as the Akatsuki are using all their special tactics."

-X-

"And we're back for another round of action in the second half! Hopefully we will get to see Konoha kick some major butt in the form of the Akatsuki, and I have no doubt my beautiful youthful green beast Lee will do us proud!" Gai said loudly into the microphone.

"Gai, let's not be biased commentators!" Jiraiya said, as a stream of rotten tomatoes from the Akatsuki supporters pelted the box they were sitting in. The two teams walked onto the field and this time it was Akatsuki's turn for the kickoff.

Kabuto intentionally tripped Sakura as she tried to tackle him for the ball.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura groaned.

Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha Tactics, "Huh? What happened?"

"Foul!" Naruto yelled.

"Hmm, show me an action replay," Kakashi said, signalling to the camera-guy. Kabuto's foul was in replayed in slow motion on the big screen television, the Konoha supporters were booing Kabuto.

"That's a yellow card for you, Kabuto, and free kick to Konoha," said Kakashi, pulling out a yellow card and flashing it in Kabuto's face.

"Konoha senpu!" Lee said, giving Kabuto a roundhouse kick. He fell to the ground with cracked glasses.

"Lee! That was beautiful!" Gai said, with tears in his eyes.

"Idiot!" Sakura screamed, "Free kick to kick the _ball _not the _opponent_!"

Lee scratched his head, "Sorry." Kakashi flashed a yellow card at him too.

The Akatsuki had to use their second substitution to replace Kabuto and they brought Suigetsu on to the field. "Leave your sword!" Karin shouted at him, "You can barely walk around with it, how are you going to run on the field?"

Suigetsu grudgingly set it down on the bench and jogged on to the field while taking a sip from his water bottle.

Meanwhile, Shino had the ball for Konoha and Konan was failing to tackle him for it. "Pein! A little help here!" she said, breathing heavily, the Akatsuki team was in disarray; Kakuzu was at the edge of the pitch making bets with random spectators, Hidan was signing autographs, Tobi was doing the moonwalk in the goal, wearing a shiny sequined glove that he got from god knows where, Deidara was talking to Ino about hair care, Kisame was talking to a puddle of water which was Suigetsu whom he had just punched for trying to take his precious samehada. Zetsu was having an argument with himself as usual, Sasori was trying to attach chakra strings to an unsuspecting Neji so that he could have control over one of Konoha's players and Itachi was trying to provoke Sasuke and he was doing a very good job of it because Sasuke had to be restrained by almost all of his teammates so he wouldn't go and try to beat the crap out of Itachi.

"Pein, you are the captain of this team and you can't even control them! At this rate we're going to be beaten, so do something about them right now!" Konan demanded.

"Would you stop pms'ing on my head over here, Konan!" Pein yelled back at her, "And all of you brainless idiots get over here this instant and play to win or I WILL KILL YOU!"

Pein called a time-out as all his members gathered around him on the field. "Like you could kill me, hah!" Hidan said cockily.

"Oh yeah? I will get Deidara to blow you up into a million pieces and then I will bury you in the deepest, darkest hole I can find and make sure no one ever digs you out of it!" Pein snarled.

"W-what? I had a nightmare about that once!" Hidan said fearfully, backing away from Pein and hiding behind Itachi.

"I can make it a reality," Pein said in his most menacing voice, "Now get out there and play like your lives depend on it!"

The Akatsuki scattered and they began to take the match seriously. "PMS'ing huh? I'll show that bastard PMS'ing!" Konan said as she won the ball from Shino, and she dodged Neji who showed no sign of even moving to defend, and she kicked hard for goal.

"Baika no jutsu!" said Chouji, enlargening his body to try and block her from scoring. However, the ball soared into a corner of the goal that was unprotected.

"The Aka's score! And it's none other than my hot former student, Konan!" Jiraiya said. The Akatsuki were celebrating their goal, Pein was carrying Konan on his shoulders while Konoha looked depressed. "What the hell Neji! Why didn't you defend?" Tsunade shouted from the bench, she fisted the bench in anger causing it to crumble and the substitutes Tenten, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro fell off. "I –I couldn't move!" Neji said. Shino realised what the problem was and got his kikaichu to eat Sasori's chakra strings. Shino walked up to Neji, "You should thank me. Why? Because my kikaichu have eaten the chakra strings that Sasori was using to control you."

"Hn, thanks," Neji replied coolly, he despised being controlled and he gave Sasori a chilly glare as if to say, "_Oh it's on bitch."_

"Oh, man, they're creaming us!" Kiba said.

"I'm almost out of chakra, I tried to use the shintenshin no jutsu too many times on that blonde Akatsuki and it didn't work!" Ino said, looking completely drained.

"I think Sasuke is losing his mind," Naruto pointed out, as he, Lee, Kiba and Sakura were holding him down on the ground as he thrashed around screaming things like, "Hatred! Itachi! Kill!"

"Ummm, I guess he's in no fit mental condition to continue playing, we have to substitute Ino and Sasuke. Tenten and Gaara, you guys are up," said Shikamaru.

"_This is going to change the entire plan!" _Angel Asuma said, buzzing around near Shikamaru's ear.

"Sensei, that wasn't really a good plan to begin with."

"_What? I thought it was brilliant!"_

"Sensei, you were never that good at making plans."

"_Hmph!"_

'Shikamaru, who are you talking to?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru cleared his throat noisily, "Nobody! Now tie him up," he gestured to Sasuke, "And let's get out there and play!" Tsunade, Temari, Ino and Kankuro were left in charge of Sasuke and the rest of the team jogged back on to the field to resume play.

"And Konoha have brought in my youthful student Tenten and Gaara of the Sand!" Gai announced. Hidan had the ball and he was running around the field, dodging all of the Konoha defenders effortlessly. "Oh no you don't!" Naruto said, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" There was an entire soccer team of Naruto's surrounding Hidan.

"The fuck?" Hidan screeched, "Is this even allowed?"

"Yes, Yes it is," Kakashi said.

While Hidan was distracted, one of the Naruto clones got the ball and passed it to the real Naruto, the other Naruto's disappeared, "After him!" Pein called to his teammates.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled and kicked the ball towards her since she was the nearest to the goal and also the striker. "N-Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed in fear, her eyes were wide with fright as the ball soared towards her and ricocheted off her chest and went straight into the goal. The crowd erupted into cheers and Tobi was still flapping his arms around in a confused manner. Naruto slung his arm around Hinata's shoulder, "You're so awesome Hinata! You scored!"

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said becoming extremely red and lightheaded as she fainted in Naruto's arms. "Dammit, now we have to use up our last substitution," Shikamaru said, "Come on people we got this, just one more goal!"

"Yahoo! The youthful Hinata-chan scores for Konoha! But the excitement was too overwhelming for her and she's passed out and will be replaced by Temari of the Sand!" Gai announced.

"What the crap is this? Only girls are scoring!" Deidara said furiously.

"Hahaha, Konan's twice the man you'll ever be Deidara-chan," Hidan said.

Unfortunately for Hidan, Konan overheard this and it took Sasori, Pein, Itachi and Kisame to stop her from giving Hidan the beating of his life. Kakuzu didn't interrupt because he was hoping that Konan would beat Hidan up.

"Break it up here or else I'm going to card you lot for time wasting," Kakashi said.

The match started up again and both sides were playing to their fullest potential, nobody wanted to go home the loser.

Sasori had the ball for Akatsuki and was running forward but Gaara was in his path. "Move it brat!" Sasori told him as the two red haired sand ninja stared each other down.

"Sabaku kyu!" Gaara said and the ball was covered in sand and subsequently squashed and deflated. Kakashi blew the whistle and a new ball was brought onto the field. The Akatsuki were beginning to get annoyed and the match grew dirtier; Kakuzu had used his tentacles to make Temari fall flat on her face, Suigetsu became a puddle of water and caused Kiba to slip and slide and lose control of the ball.

"_What are you waiting for? Use your technique!"_

"You again!" Shikamaru exclaimed, but Angel-Asuma was right, he had use his technique. Shikamaru got down on his knees and formed the seal for his shadow possession technique, Kisame, who had the ball was stopped in his tracks and Tenten managed to win the ball.

But even after the injury time and the extra time, the match was still a draw.

"Ooh, looks like this will have to be decided with a penalty shootout!" said Jiraiya.

"Yes! The nail biting moment has finally arrived. Let's take a look at who will be kicking for Konoha," Gai said.

"Looks like it's going to be the captain Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Tenten and Lee taking the penalties for Konoha," Jiraiya informed the spectators as the five lined up on the field.

"For the Akatsuki it will be Pein, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan aaaaand Kisame!"

It was time for another coin toss to see who would start and Pein called heads.

"Heads," Kakashi said, "Akatsuki begin."

"C'mon Chouji, you can do this," Shikamaru said, giving his teammate a pat on the back. Chouji walked forward confidently. Kisame strode forward menacingly with his shark fangs gleaming. He placed the ball on the mark on the field and shot. Chouji used the body expansion technique and blocked the goal. "Whoop! Way to go Cho!" Naruto cheered.

Next Tobi walked merrily to the goal and Tenten was about to shoot – and she scored.

All the Konoha fans in the stands began to celebrate. Chouji took his place at the goal again, his confidence was really fired up now. Deidara took a few steps back, and then ran forward and shot for goal but again the Akatsuki were denied a goal by Chouji.

"Senpai!" Tobi cried.

"Shut up, and just save the next goal if you want us to have any chance of winning," Deidara told him. Tobi stepped up to the goal and Naruto was going to take the kick this time and of course...he scored.

"Oho, the Akatsuki are two nil down, they could still win this – but not at the rate they're playing!" Jiraiya said.

"We will see because up next, Itachi is taking the kick for Akatsuki," said Gai.

This time Konoha wasn't so lucky because Chouji made the mistake of looking into Itachi's eyes. He was trapped in a food-filled genjutsu while Itachi scored effortlessly.

"Sorry guys," Chouji muttered.

"It's okay, only one miss," Tenten reassured him.

Next, Lee stepped up for Konoha and he gave the ball a well-aimed kick with the power of youth, however, there was too much youth in the kick and it ended up soaring over the bar. The Konoha spectators groaned collectively. "Looks like your beautiful green beast aimed too high there, Gai. Now the score stands at 2 to Konoha and 1 to Akatsuki," Jiraiya said.

"Heh, no wonder we're having a hard time scoring. We can't get passed your fat ass," said Hidan, this distracted Chouji long enough for Hidan to score. But afterwards, Hidan was in for his second beating of the day. After the fighters were separated, Sakura came up to kick for Konoha. "Come on forehead!" Ino cheered.

"Come on Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered. Sakura got ready to kick, if she scored now, this would be the winning goal.

"Hey, would you look at that, Sasuke took his shirt off," Itachi said, loud enough for Sakura to hear just as she was about to kick the ball. Her head immediately turned towards the bench, totally losing sight of which direction to kick the ball, and it veered off course, going nowhere near the goal. And Sasuke was still fully clothed.

"Sakura you're a closet perv!" Kiba shouted. Sakura was blushing furiously from anger and embarrassment while Itachi's teammates high-fived him. "Good one, never knew you had it in you man," Kisame told him.

"Troublesome girl," Shikamaru said, "Now it's all up to me."

Pein was up next, silence filled the stadium because of Pein's menacing aura, the only sound that could be heard was from Chouji crunching his chips looking worried, his confidence was shattered from those last two goals that he didn't manage to save.

"Goddammit Chouji, put your chips away!" Naruto told him.

"I can't, I need to eat when I'm nervous!"

The Konoha team face-palmed. Pein set the ball down and got ready to take his shot at goal. Chouji's crunching got louder, as soon as Pein kicked the ball, Chouji threw his chips aside and tried to save the ball but it just fell short of his grasp. Konoha spectators groaned and Akatsuki supporters cheered.

"It's all down to you Tobi, save this and we win, don't save this and I'll blow you up," Deidara told the masked man.

"No pressure, Shikamaru!" Ino called, "But since Chouji, Forehead and Fuzzy Eyebrows blew it, you have to save us."

"_You can do it Shikamaru! Remember, ignite the will of fire..." _Angel Asuma said, his voice was fading away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Shikamaru asked.

"_Back to ninja heaven, my work here is done."_

"You didn't even do much!"

But Angel Asuma was gone, and it was Shikamaru and Tobi, he just had to beat Tobi. His chances were good because Tobi didn't seem that reliable since he didn't save a single goal so far, all Shikamaru had to do was concentrate and not be distracted. He placed the ball down , stepped back, and kicked it. Tobi ran from side to side in the goal, the spectators watched with bated breath, Tsunade was clutching her sake bottle like a lifeline, and Tobi ended up tripping and flailing his arms wildly. His arm connected with the soccer ball and prevented it from entering the goal.

"Noooooooo," Naruto screamed.

"WE WON!" Pein yelled, all the Akatsuki's began celebrating.

"The Akatsuki are the soccer ninja champions and they get to take home this wonderful trophy," Jiraiya said.

"Yes, this is a trophy designed right here in Konoha, and the leaf that is encased in this beautiful glass structure comes from a special tree that only blooms one such leaf every ten years," Gai said, he and Jiraiya were now standing on the awards podium and they were holding up the trophy. The Akatsuki all walked up to receive their award while the Konoha 12 looked depressed. "Is this really what we played for?" Kisame asked, as they examined the trophy sceptically. It resembled an ordinary leaf in a glass case.

"Bad luck Konoha, they miss out on having this wonderful, rare, amazing trophy on the Hokage's mantelpiece, but as runners up, they receive the prize money of 100, 000, 000 ryo!" Jiraiya said, handing Shikamaru a gigantic cheque.

"Wait just a minute! We want the runner up prize, not this damn trophy!" Kakuzu begged.

"Nonsense! You're the winners, you can't get the runners up prize!" Gai told him.

"But...but...we cheated!" Kakuzu said in desperation.

"Hahaha, oh no you didn't. Kakashi would have seen," Jiraiya told him.

"Gaaah! We went through all that for a lame trophy!" Kakuzu screamed.

"Oh just relax before you fucking give yourself a heart attack old man," Hidan said.

"Well it was a fun game," Shikamaru said, with a yawn.

"Indeed," said Pein, and they shook hands again.

"Yay!" Naruto said happily, "Let's split this cheque and have a party!"

**A/N: I had tons of fun writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know in a review **


End file.
